


Reassure

by izsmoak



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, post-s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izsmoak/pseuds/izsmoak
Summary: Scott has trouble seeing the bigger picture sometimes (he has quite the trouble seeing in general). She is there to remind him of what life has yet to offer.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Reassure

**Author's Note:**

> These two have made me so soft and ever since I was a kid and I just had to whip something up. It’s really quick and I’m also not feeling very creative a hah hah so it’s just kinda pointless fluff but whateves

  
_**Reassure** _

_[Scott & Jean]_

The New York summer heat was beating down on him as he threw his dirty rag to the side and let out a sharp breath of air.

“All done,” Scott muttered to himself, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. Tools put away and garage door shut, he trudged back up the pathway to the side door of the institute in only a pair of blue jeans and his favorite Nike sneakers. It had been a nice day outside, and since the defeat of Apocalypse he had found himself rather bored lately. No school, no job, no life. Figures.

Closing the door behind him, Scott trotted up the stairs and down the hallway to his room, passing Bobby on the way.

Iceman asked, “Where’d you come from? Is there a softball game I didn’t know about?”

“Oh, uh, no, no. I was just out by my car working on some stuff. It’s hotter than hell out there, though,” Scott replied, scratching the back of his sweaty head.

“I’ll bet. Hey, you should look at my truck sometime, man. I get this random noise every time I use my brakes, maybe you could help me figure out what’s wrong?”

“Yeah, for sure Bobby. I’ll come talk to you about that in a bit, I gotta shower. Ugh, I reek,”

“No kidding, I could smell you from twenty feet away. I’ll see you around, man,”

“Sure, sure,” smiled the tired boy, who continued his journey on down to his room.

He opened his door and melted down onto his mattress, staring up at the ceiling through his shades. Red. Just red, that’s all he ever saw. Even when he closed his eyes. It was something he was used to, he had been for years. It was just getting old.

_Oh, to remember blue skies and green grass._

“Color is overrated,” came a soft voice from the doorway.

Scott jerked his head up at once, to see Jean standing with a cold glass of water in hand.

“H-hi,” he smiled.

“Hey, you. I saw you come in and you looked thirsty,” she walked inside, holding out the cup to him as he sat up.

The brunette grinned even wider. “Thank you, babe,”

“Of course. I’ve been looking for you ever since I got back with the professor. He was helping me study at the library, medical school stuff,”

He took another sip before asking, “How’s that going?”

“Uh, it’s alright. He’s a good teacher, so,”

“Yeah, he is,” said Scott, before frowning. “Jean?”

“Mhm?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing with my life. I mean, we don’t go on missions _everyday_. Look at you, getting a medical degree. Lately it feels like all I’m good for around here is keeping the kids out of trouble and watching TV. I just...you know, what’s my purpose?”

She squinted down at him and sighed. Scott, always with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Always setting expectations for himself, this was nothing new.

“Your purpose is whatever you want it to be, I suppose. You, Scott, are an excellent leader and problem-solver. I‘ve never met somebody more caring than you. You have so much potential, honey. You can do whatever you set your mind to, and remember, we have so much time to figure it out. Does that make you feel any better?” Jean said to him.

It did. And he had to remember that he was not alone. Especially with Jean, he was never alone. Her words put his mind to ease, and he was gazing up at her. It was magical, their connection. She provided him with a sense of safety and security that he could get nowhere else. Pure serotonin.

“What?” she cooed quietly, standing before him and resting her hands at the back of his neck. She looked down at him with her vibrant green eyes and let herself hear one of the many thoughts erupting from his mind.

_You are so amazing._

Jean snorted, curling her fingers in the tuffs of hair at the back of his head, “You are so cheesy, Summers,”

He laughed and appeared taken aback, “Huh? No, really, what?”

“Huh, no, what...” she mocked him playfully, giggling at his innocence. Scott looked like he had been found out.

“Was it something I was thinking?”

“‘Oh my god, she’s so perfect, she’s so amazing’” Jean impersonated him, gesturing finger quotes.

“Yeah! Hey, I can’t help it, I just... adore everything about you. It’s hard to ignore it, I know it’s sappy. But, I mean, look at you,” he explained, and the conversation turned serious.

Jean’s eyes crinkled as she smiled and leaned down to press a tender kiss on his lips. Scott reached up for her hips and held her as their mouths moved against each other’s.

“Mm,” she murmured, pulling away and scooting onto the bed to sit next to him. “You are the sweetest boy in the entire world, Scott,”

His cheeks reddened and he couldn’t hide his blush in the sunlit room, which only made Jean lean in for another warm kiss.

“Eh, more like the sweatiest,”

“I can agree on that,” she laughed.

“Hey, Jean,” Scott pouted, “can I shower and then, how about we have a movie night after dinner?”

“I would like that very much,” she said, before leaning into his ear and whispering, “but only if you let me join you in your shower?”

Scott gulped and nodded so hard he thought his glasses might shake off.

Growing up came with new opportunities. One way or another, Scott was going to find the right one that would lead him down his own path. If things went wrong, screw it. He would find his meaning one way or another. And if not?

Well, at least he still had his girl.


End file.
